The Escape
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Ayano's father wanted to escape so desperately. Not just for his sake, but for Ayano's sake too. He had to, or else his precious little girl could become a monster just like her mother.
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't going to be another chance. Fuck… How many years has it been since I've been free? Probably over a decade. I lost count. Freedom had always seemed like a distant dream, but now… It was then or never! I couldn't keep living with that psycho bitch, and I sure as hell couldn't let her keep influencing Ayano. I don't want to think about what could happen to her if Ryoba influences her too much. The poor little girl is broken enough without a goddamn psychopath influencing her.

I sighed and finished packing a single suitcase. Plenty of money I withdrew from the account, some clothes, and Ayano's things. I packed us a meal for the train and tucked the tickets into my coat pocket. Ok, I got clothes, food, money, new phone, Ayano's clothes, her medicine, her toys, I got pillows, and I got a place to stay once we get out of town… So close. So close to the outside, to freedom, to truly living again.

I knocked on Ayano's door to get her attention, "Baby, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She replied to me in her usual, flat tone that she used in pretty much every conversation. I knew she couldn't feel much, but she always sounded and looked so sad.. I think that would break any dad's heart at least a little. I opened the door and looked to her with a bit of a smile.

"Come on, we need to get going."

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, Honey. It'll be fun, we'll get to spend some time together, just you and me."

"I don't think Mommy will like that very much." Ayano stood up and walked over to me, her expression blank as ever. I gulped a little before shaking my head.

"It'll be ok, Baby Girl. Come on, let's get going." I picked Ayano up and set her on my shoulders before grabbing our bags and beginning to leave. This was it. We were on our way to freedom. A new place, a new life, and most importantly, a life without Ryoba.

We went all the way to the train station without being noticed. Perfect! I was on a roll. I got us situated on the train and gave Ayano one of her toys so she could entertain herself. She wasn't all that interested, but I appreciated her trying for my sake. Sometimes I felt bad for bombarding her with things all the time… I just wanted to see my daughter smile. A real smile. Some way, somehow, I want to make my little girl happy. She's the only reason I have keep living. I have to protect her. Maybe taking her away from her mother is wrong, but I can't let her be like Ryoba. She's too precious to become a monster.

"Oh, hi, Mommy." Ayano said blankly, out of nowhere. I felt my heart sink into a bottomless pit almost immediately as I looked up to see my smiling wife before us. She grinned and set her suitcase down at my feet before taking a seat.

"You forgot your cellphone and debit card, Darling! Thank you for this surprise vacation, it's so romantic of you!" She leaned across the row to kiss me then whispered, "If you ever try to escape again, you'll be below the basement. Got it?"

I nervously nodded, feeling all color and life draining from me, "Sorry, Darling… I hope you enjoy the vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

Our trip went just as well as you would expect. Ryoba made demands and I met them as I always do. She wanted new clothes, I bought her new clothes. She wanted fancy dinners, the best hotel in the area, and a shit ton of lingerie, so guess what all I bought her? Really, anything to keep her calm and off of me.

After a long day of doing this and that, shopping, and getting a rather pricy dinner, we finally returned to the hotel. As I walked Ryoba and my little girl up to our room, I played with the keycard. Ryoba was chipper as she normally was. It always felt so disturbing. That smile, those eyes… They are the most dead looking eyes I have ever seen. To look into my wife's eyes… it's like looking into a void of complete darkness. It's not like Ayano's. Ayano's eyes… They reflect a deep sadness and confusion. They aren't malicious like Ryoba's. My sweet little Ayano is not a monster. She's still pure. My sweet girl… It breaks my heart to think she could turn out like Ryoba. I have to prevent that from ever happening to my sweet little girl.

"Darling, you seem like you're distracted."

"Oh… Sorry, Ryoba…" I trailed off as I look up to her. She giggled and licked her lips.

"Awww, are you all flustered because of the new outfits I got us, Darling? That's so cute! I'll be sure to model them for you tonight," Ryoba insisted, giggling like a school girl. School girls…. Fucking monsters is a better description.

"Daddy, my hand hurts," Ayano piped up emotionlessly.

"Now now, Dear, don't be selfish. Mommy needs Daddy tonight," Ryoba light pushed Ayano away.

I knelt down to Ayano's level and observed the hand she was holding oddly. I gently took her soft little hand and looked it over. It was red and swollen, like it had had a door slammed into it at some point. I frowned.

"Hmm… That does look like it hurts, Sweetie. Let's put some ice on it and you can watch cartoons. How does that sound?" I asked her. She nodded her head and hugged me tightly. I sighed and held the little girl close. That little girl… That's the reason I kept living. That precious little girl is everything.

Reluctantly, I kissed her forehead and let go of her so we could enter the hotel room. I could feel Ryoba's raging radiating off of her and onto me. It was like hearing a siren go off. Nevertheless, I took care of Ayano and set her up with her favorite cartoon, The Cat Family. She held her favorite toys in her free arm as she watched the tv in the living room set up of the hotel room, meanwhile Ryoba yanked me into the bedroom. She seemed a lot more aggressive… A lot angrier.

"Come on, Darling, pay attention to me, Ayano will be just fine."

"I was only making sure she was going to be ok."

"Don't even think about her, think about me!"

 _"_ _Don't even think about her, think about me! She's dead! She's fucking useless!" Ryoba screamed and pulled out a knife. I flinched and stared at her._

 _"_ _Mitsuki-chan is dead?!"_

 _Ryoba giggled and opened up the floor in the basement. Under the floor lied a school girl, curled up on the ground. She'd obviously been dead for a while, a little before I arrived in the basement a month prior. I felt all the heat rush out of my body and my eyes widen in horror. This girl… No, this monster… She was a murderer. She was holding me captive. She could KILL me._

"Darling, why aren't you paying attention to me!" Ryoba slapped me angrily.

"Whatever you want, Dear… Whatever you want is yours."

Ryoba lit up like a Tokyo at night and gave me a kiss on the lips, "Oh I love it when you say that, Darling!"


	3. Chapter 3

One of the scariest moments of my life was when Ayano told me that Ryoba had taught her how to clean up blood properly. I was terrified to go to work the next morning. The thought of leaving my little angel with that psychopath, who was already grooming her to turn out just like her… It was sickening. I felt too sick to move. Nevertheless, Ayano and I had our talk while Ryoba was soaking in the tub.

"Ayano, I know that this might not make sense now, but I need you to promise me something," I began to speak as I tucked her into bed. She looked up at me, hugging her stuffed bunny tightly.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Please… never forget compassion. Even people we dislike have people who love them, and those people don't want bad things to happen to their loved one. People are people. Please, never see them as less than that. Can you promise me that, Sweetie?"

Ayano looked down at her bunny sadly, not saying a word. She eventually looked back at me with those sad eyes, "I feel numb. You and Mommy are the only ones I feel anything for."

"I know it's hard, Ayano, but just remember that people are people." I insisted. She nodded and hugged me tightly. I held her close to me, happy to just hold my little girl without Ryoba around. Ayano was the only reason I had to live. She was the only thing that mattered in my miserable life. I lied Ayano back down and caressed her hair, accidentally grazing a scar on her forehead. She flinched and hugged her bunny tighter. I sighed and gave her another hug, "It's ok, Baby Girl, you're safe now. There's no need to be scared. I'm right here."

"I don't wanna hurt anymore…"

"I don't either… I'll protect you, I promise."

"I don't want you to be hurt either."

I sighed, "It's better me than you. You'll understand if you ever have children of your own."

"I don't want to have children, because then I'd be a mommy, and I don't wanna be a mommy," Ayano replied darkly. I shivered a bit at that.

"You don't have to be. All that matters is that I will do everything I can to protect you." I kissed her forehead and lied her down to sleep. Ayano held my hand for a while before finally falling asleep and letting go.

 _"Why won't you just love me?! Why do you make me do this?!" Ryoba screamed as she threw a knife at me. I narrowly dodged it, shaking a bit in fear._

 _"Ryoba, please, I'll do anything, let me take her to the hospital! She's bleeding, I don't want her to die, please!"_

 _"You love her more than you love me!"_

 _"Please, please, please don't let her die, Ryoba, I will do anything, just please don't kill her. Please, I swear I'll do anything. She's my baby, please don't kill her, she's just a child, please!" I begged desperately, trying to get close enough to take Ayano from Ryoba._

 _"Fine. Save her yourself then," Ryoba angrily let go of Ayano, who was floating in the tub limply. I dashed in and pulled her out. I immediately went into rescue mode, performing cpr and treating her bleeding wounds the best I could. She started breathing again, much to my relief. I dressed her wounds and put her in a clean pair of pajamas, holding my little girl close to me for dear life. I tucked her in bed and just collapsed next to her crying. I almost lost the only person I loved anymore. My little girl almost died. How could that pain ever go away?_

 _It wasn't long before I felt Ryoba wrapping her arms around me and giggling in my ear. That sickening giggle. It makes me wanna scream. "Oh, Darling, you're sooo sexy when you use that cpr and medical training. I'm almost jealous of Ayano."_

 _"What the hell?"_

 _"It makes me think about when we were back in high school. You were in the medical science club for a while. It was really sexy," Ryoba giggled. "Do it to me now, I forgive you, Darling. That show was fantastic! Oh why didn't I do that sooner?"_

My Ayano brought home a dead cat today. It scared me half to death. She had a blank look on her face, but when she saw me she started crying. She dropped the cat on the hardwood floor and ran up to me with her arms out like a little child. I accepted her hug and held her close to me. I was scared, what could have possibly happened? The only thing I could get out of her was "I felt nothing." It took a while for her to say anything coherent. We sat on the floor for a while, both of us cried.

"I wanted to feel something," Ayano explained. "I feel but I feel numb. I feel sadness and love sometimes, but it's weak. It's numb… I wanted to feel something overwhelming."

"What do you feel?"

"Sadness."

"Why?"

"Because I don't care about what I did to the cat."

I gave Ayano a tighter hug and asked, "Why does that make you sad?"

"Because Mom wouldn't care about the cat either."


	4. Chapter 4

I never wanted to leave Ayano home alone. That was all Ryoba's idea. Out of nowhere she dragged me off to the States with no explanation why. I gave up trying to ask. I barely got to say goodbye to Ayano before getting shoved on the plane and sent off. Ryoba talked constantly the whole way, never leaving me alone. He over affectionate nature seemed to make everyone on the plane uncomfortable, including myself. Not that I wasn't used to it by that point. Ryoba was Ryoba. I gave up trying to make sense of anything she did years ago.

While we were away, Ryoba packed our time with whatever "romantic" idea that got wedged up her ass that day. For a while, I was beginning to think she'd never let me be alone, but eventually she ran off to go arrange something "special". I felt sick to think of what that might be. Since I was stuck alone at the hotel, I took the time to actually take a shower alone for the first time in a while. It would've been nice if I could keep myself from jumping at every little sound that I heard. I guess living with Ryoba will make you jumpy. Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed and checked my phone, only to find a huge wall of text from Ayano. I opened my phone and read her message.

'Dad, I'm sorry. I did something horrible. Please forgive me. I hurt someone. I got jealous and I hurt someone over a boy. I don't want anyone else to be with him, so I hurt her. She killed herself. I'm sorry, I was wrong. Senpai was so sad, it broke my heart. He looked like you. I'm sorry, Dad.'

I froze, staring at the text for a good while. Suddenly, another came in. It was a picture of Ayano slumped up against the stall in Akademi high. She was waving to the camera with one hand, her arm bleeding out profusely. A message came in after that, simply saying 'goodbye'. I felt my entire existence cease to be. My daughter… My precious little Ayano was dying and I was half way across the fucking planet! I put my phone in my pocket and ran into the main room of the hotel. I grabbed my wallet and passport, then ran out of the hotel, knocking over a few people in the hallways as I made a mad dash to the nearest taxi.

"Take me to the airport now!" I demanded.

"English?" the confused taxi driver I asked. I realized that I hadn't said it in English and pointed to a plane that was in the sky. The taxi driver nodded awkwardly and began driving me to airport. I managed to blurt out 'Quick quick' in English, but that in itself was a miracle.

Once I arrived at the airport, I gave the taxi driver his money then rushed into the airport. I booked the quickest flight home. It unfortunately was an hour wait, but I got on it. Ryoba began blowing up my phone, but I didn't answer. In fact, I blocked her number. I finally had the guts to block her number, and my world went so quiet. If it wasn't for the looming threat of losing my baby girl, it would have been a joyous moment.

The flight was agonizingly long. I spent most of it panicking in the restroom, then the last two hours of the flight chugging as many energy drinks as possible. I wanted to be ready for anything. Ready to run. Ready to run to the fucking hospital where Ayano would be if need be. When the plane landed, I did just that. I had gotten an alert telling me what hospital Ayano was in, and I ran there as fast as humanly possible. When I arrived, I was taken to her room, where she was recovering. Ayano was staring blankly at her phone when I got there.

"Ayano!" I exclaimed as I ran up to her and enveloped her in the tightest hug I could muster. She squeaked and hugged me back weakly.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, Sweetie, it's ok. It's all going to be ok," I assured her.

"How'd you get here? Where's Mom?"

"She's still in America…"

"You left without her? How'd you do that?"

"I just ran, it doesn't matter, are you ok?"

Ayano stared blankly at the ground and shook her head, "No. I turned into a monster and I'm scared I'm going to be just like her."

"What's going on, Sweetie?"

"There's this boy… Taro Yamada. He's all I can think about, day and night. When I thought some other girl would get him, I just lost it. I don't know what came over me, I just felt this unbearable urge to make her pay, the make her suffer… And I did. Then I saw Taro when she was dead and… He looked heartbroken… he looked like you. I didn't want to be a monster, so I tried to end things before I did anything worse," Ayano explained. "Midori found me in the bathroom and called an ambulance. The school nurse patched me up while we waited for the ambulance to arrive."

"I'm just glad that you're alive, Ayano…" I sighed and held her close to me. My heart was racing a mile a minute, probably because of the adrenaline and caffeine I filled up on. I just focused on holding my little girl. I didn't even care about anything else. Nothing else mattered except for my sweet little Ayano. None of this mess mattered except for her.

"I'm sorry, Dad… Are you mad at me?"

"No, never."

"Thank you." Ayano wiped away a few tears from her cheeks. "Um… Can you bring Bunny tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can bring Bunny. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm ok."

"Ok." I nodded and lied Ayano back down. I pulled the flimsy hospital blanket up over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too, Dad."

I was forced to go home after a while. I sat there in my house… no, that prison. It was like staring into an empty prison cell without Ryoba there. I collapsed in Ayano's room and cried for a while. I couldn't believe what had happened… Ryoba's conditioning got to her. I failed… I stared at the weird shrine thing she built to this boy, this Taro… I couldn't let history repeat itself. If Ayano wasn't like her mother, then she'd go insane over this kid, and if she was, then this kid was better off six feet underground than in the clutches of a psychotic woman. All these years I've suffered… They're over. I'm done. I refuse to let life fuck me over anymore. I will take the future into my own hands.

I found Ryoba's hidden gun after doing some snooping through her things. I made sure there was plenty of ammunition and I couldn't help but smile a little. Freedom felt so exhilarating. It was finally time to be free. It was time for that bitch to finally get what she had coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Today I killed my wife. Must sound so abrupt, so horrible. It is, I will admit that much. I feel more like a monster for my lack of remorse for my actions more than for my actions themselves… What I did to Ryoba… it was nothing compared to what she did to me for twenty nine years… Twenty nine years. I spent more of my life a prisoner than I did free. She stole me away from my family, my friends, my life. She stole my life away from me and forced me to be her fucking slave under the pathetic lie that she supposedly loved me. She kept me tied to a chair in the same room as my rotting friends and girlfriend for a year. I sat there in her basement, staring at the bodies of the people I loved slowly rot away. Ryoba got away with everything and people have the fucking audacity to tell me how lucky I am to have such a 'sweet and loving' wife. It makes me want to scream. She makes me want to scream.

When Ryoba came home, I knocked her out with a baseball bat and tied her up in the basement.

"Darling? What's going on?!" Ryoba exclaimed.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Oh, Darling, what are you talking about? What are we doing?"

"Do you even remember my real name!?" I screamed. "You took that from me too… I don't even remember my real name."

"You're Aishi."

"No… You're Aishi… I don't know who I was anymore. You destroyed everything. You took everything from me. My life, my family, my friends, my name, my identity! You killed me. You killed everyone I loved, kidnapped me, raped me, forced me to marry you, changed my name and face, and tried to kill my little girl! What do you have to say for yourself, Ryoba?!" I yelled, pointing the gun to her head. Ryoba's eyes widened in horror and she began sobbing.

"P-Please, no! Don't!"

"What was your response when I said the same thing to you twenty nine years ago?" I mused aloud, feeling tears start to stream down my face. "No, you don't get that luxury. You destroyed me, now pay the price. I hate you, Ryoba Aishi, and there is nothing in this world that could ever make me love you!" I stood there for a minute, trying to muster up the guts to shoot and kill Ryoba… I couldn't. I wanted to, but I stood there motionless, unable to kill her. Why was it so hard? That woman… She took everything from me. Why couldn't I kill that monster?!

"You're pathetic, Darling," Ryoba snickered. "Seriously, after all of that nonsense you said, you can't even kill me. Face it, Darling, you _love me_. You're nothing without me. You _NEED_ me."

"I don't need you! I hate you, I always have!"

"You love me! You don't have a choice, you love me damn it! Now be a good boy and let untie me from this chair. Do it now, Darling, and maybe Ayano will be ok."

"What did you do?" I asked in horror.

Ryoba giggled, "I won't tell you until you untie me, Darling."

"Ryoba! Speak up now!"

I heard a scream from upstairs. I ran upstairs, ignoring Ryoba's obnoxious giggling. When I got upstairs, I was met with the sight of five men in my house, fighting Ayano. She was holding her own well for a teenager, but was beginning to lose the fight. I jumped into action and shot at the men attacking my little girl. Ayano ran into the kitchen to get a knife then started to run back to the fight. I blocked her from running back into the fight and pushed her back into the kitchen.  
"AYANO GET DOWN!" I yelled as I picked up the fallen man's assault rifle and rapidly shot at the remaining four. One managed to miss all the bullets and tackle me to the ground, where I dropped the two guns I had had on me. He grinned and pulled out a knife, but before he could stab me, Ayano jumped onto him and stabbed him in the back of the neck. He screamed and rolled off of me, giving Ayano the opportunity to stab him in the front of the neck, chest, and face.

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE!" She screamed as she repeatedly stabbed this man, even after he was dead. I pulled her off of him and into a hug.

"Sweetie, sweetie, it's over. It's ok, you can stop," I assured, holding my daughter close to me and keeping an eye out for anyone still around. Ayano shook in my arms, trembling in terror over what had just happened. "It's ok, I've got you. You're safe now, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Dad, those were Yakuza," Ayano whimpered.

"Why would… RYOBA!" I screamed and got up. Ayano shuddered and stood up with me, staring at me curiously.  
"Dad?"

"Did they mention your mother?"

"Yes… They did."

I picked up the gun and chuckled a little, "That's all I need to know, Sweetie."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Go to your room and cover your ears, Baby Girl. I'll come get you when it's safe." Ayano stared at me in shock for a minute before nodding and doing as she was told. I locked the doors and ran down to the basement, where Ryoba was laughing.

"Did you like my surprise, Darling?"

"What the fuck did you do?!"

She grinned sadistically, "Oh, I just asked some old friends to help me with our marriage."

"By what?!"

"Take the thing that makes you so rebellious to me for a little money, and we get a fun video to watch together later. Ayano's a pretty girl, Darling, we both know it. They were going to give me a lot of money for her."

"You tried to sell our daughter?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"We can make a new one. A better one. Well, we can when you learn to be more obedient," Ryoba grinned. "Oh, it'll be like we're teenagers again? Do you remember?"

 _"Oh, Darling! I have an idea!" Ryoba chirped._

 _I shook a little at hearing her voice. I looked up from the floor to look at the girl before me. She was soaked in blood, still in her school uniform. In her hands was a backpack… Upon a further look, my younger sister's backpack! I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach as I looked Ryoba over more. She looked so cheerful as she hugged the blood soaked backpack and smiled. My voice was shaking in fear when I asked, "What did you do?"_

 _"Oh, I just took care of something, Darling."_

 _"Where did you get that?"_

 _Ryoba giggled, "From some girl who kept talking about you! I couldn't have her causing us problems, Darling!"_

 _"Did you kill Aya?!" I demanded to know, horrified at the answer I might get._

 _"She won't be a problem anymore, you don't have to be scared. Nobody could EVER get in the way of our love, Darling," Ryoba giggled and set the bag down at my feet. She leaned down and held my cheeks before kissing me, making me feel even more sick than usual. There was blood on her lips, I was scared of who's it might've been. She giggled her usual sickening laugh and whispered. "I have an idea. We should play a game. Won't that be fun?!"_

 _"I don't wanna play, Ryoba, please let me sleep," I begged, starting to sob uncontrollably._

 _"Oh, but Darling! It'll be so fun! Let's have some fun, you've been sitting there in that chair for so long and all we've done is kiss! I wanna do MORE!"_

 _"Stay away from me, you fucking psychopath!" I screamed, trying to headbutt her._

 _"Shut up, Darling, stop play hard to get."_

 _"No, get away! I'm serious, get away from me!" I yelled, trying to break my binds to no avail. Ryoba grabbed my arms, digging her claw like nails into me viciously._

 _"Stop struggling, Darling, you can sleep later!"_

I screamed and instinctively hit her with the gun, "STOP IT!" I put the gun against her head and pulled the trigger, killing her right there in the same chair she held me prisoner in. I fell to my knees. I hate to admit it, but I was a fucking mess for the rest of the day. I knew there was no going back. I was a murderer. It didn't matter how justified I felt in it, I killed someone. I killed my wife. The courts would not take kindly to that… And I couldn't hide it forever. Ryoba was well known in the neighborhood. If I returned and she didn't, people would find out….

"Dad?" Ayano asked. I froze and looked up to see Ayano standing in the doorway, staring down at me and her mother's corpse. She walked down to me quietly and sat down with me. "It's ok, Dad."

"I killed her…"

"They'll just think the Yakuza turned on her... I can help you make it look like that."

"… I…"

"Trust me, Dad. Let's put Mom's lessons to good use for once."

"I… Ok, Ayano."

I followed Ayano's instructions. Within a little bit of time, Ayano had made it look like the fault of the Yakuza. Our small injuries from the fight certainly helped our case. We called the police together and they weren't able to link me to the murder. It was declared a murder by the thugs who broke in. They took Ryoba and their bodies away, which was the last I ever saw of the woman who ruined my life.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Aishi, can we speak to you for a moment?" A police officer asked me. I had been sitting at the police station with Ayano for a while, getting the whole situation cleared up. I looked up to the man in front of me and nodded.

"Yes, Sir. What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"We'd like to ask you some questions regarding some… Disturbing things we found in your home."

"Ask away."

"Upon searching the home further, we found corpses under the floorboards of the basement and other places in the home. When we investigated, some of them were buried with weapons that had your wife's finger prints on them. Most bodies were of teenage females who disappeared from Akademi high thirty years ago, as well as a few males and females who were more recent. We also found several tapes, both audio recordings, and video recordings depicting some rather grotesque behavior on your wife's part," The officer explained. "Do you know a Soto Akiyama?"

I felt as though my heart, fuck, the whole world stopped for a moment. That name… I hadn't heard it since I was in high school. I hadn't heard it since… I was saying goodbye to my mother when I was letting her know when I'd be home that night… The last time I ever spoke to her. I felt my hands tremble a bit as I stared at the officers before me. I nodded slowly, "I am Soto Akiyama."

"It says here that your name is Hisato Aishi," The officer stated.

"That's what Ryoba renamed me. When she kidnapped me, changed my face, made it so they couldn't find me. Did you watch and listen to the tapes?" I asked.

"We did, however we want to take some DNA samples to confirm that you are Akiyama-san."

"Of course, whatever you need." I nodded.

"Dad, your name isn't Hisato?" Ayano asked, looking rather confused. I shook my head. "Oh… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Soto died."

"But you're here."

"Your mother ended Soto's life twenty nine years ago. She changed my name, my face, and made me marry her. Soto's life ended prematurely and was replaced with mine."

"But Mom's gone now… Will you go back to your real name?"

I paused for a moment. I hadn't heard my real name in years. It had been so long that I forgot what it was, who I was. I remembered things from my past like my parents' and siblings' faces, and a little cat I loved so much as kid, but most of my life prior to Ryoba faded into obscurity when I was focusing on surviving with Ayano. Remembering who I was and all the people who loved me… It was painful. It was so painful to know I would never see my family and friends again if they were even still alive. But now… I was free. I didn't have to be Ryoba's toy anymore. I could find them… Maybe I could find the people I once loved again. I looked to Ayano and I nodded, feeling a few tears swell up in my eyes, "Yes, I want to be Soto Akiyama again."

"Can I be Ayano Akiyama?" she asked.

"If that is what you want, then yes."

"I want that."

"Alright." I nodded in agreement before following the officers away to do as they requested. They got some DNA samples and took my thumb prints, then told me Ayano and I could go home for now. We headed back to the hotel where we were staying while the house was under investigation. Ayano watched some tv with Bunny and I looked through an old year book that had been retrieved from the house. This one had been in my bag the day Ryoba took me prisoner, so it didn't have her psychotic doodles in it. I smiled as I looked at the signatures in the back from some of my close friends and the pictures of them in their respective clubs. I wondered how many of them were still alive, or if they were if they remembered me. I looked at the time and decided I out to make us some food then get ready for bed. I prepared some spicy microwave noodles I bought from the convenience store across the street and gave Ayano her bowl, as well as a soda and some candy she liked.

"Thanks, Dad." Ayano nodded and took the food.

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Tomorrow, I'm going to pick you up from school, because I don't know if they police will want to talk to you again or not. I was planning on telling them everything that happened with Ryoba when they confirm my identity. They will probably want your story too to write a proper statement."

"I understand. Should I tell my friends about the situation if they ask about the bruises and cuts?"

"I don't think it will be a problem."

"Ok."

I quietly ate my noodles while watching the tv with Ayano. She had some anime on, but soon switched it to something else. I didn't bother asking why, I honestly wasn't invested in it. She switched the channel to the news, which was discussing what had happened and had interviews of our neighbors. They all said what I expected them to say. They couldn't believe this happened, that Ryoba was so nice to them, that they had no idea she would have made enemies with such people. Gullible. I would tell the world the truth about Ryoba Aishi. I would make sure every publisher was sent my story. I want people to know who that monster, that Ryoba Aishi, really was. I want them all to know who they let go all those years ago, and the people who suffered at her hands.

"Dad, where are we going to go after this?" Ayano asked worriedly. "I don't want to go home."

"I don't know, Baby Girl. We'll figure something out, ok?"

"Ok, Dad." Ayano finished eating and lied down on her side, hugging Bunny tightly. "Mom's really gone, right?"

"Yes."

"And those men?"

"Also dead. And if they weren't, I still wouldn't let them hurt you."

"Ok… I'm just scared. Everything changed so fast, this year has been really difficult for me. I finally feel like I can feel the full range of emotions, but that's made everything that only made me a little sad and angry before feel so overbearing. I've always felt some, but now the numbness is gone and I feel so overwhelmed by all the emotions. Anger, sadness, regret, envy… They're so strong, Dad."

"You could always feel those things, Sweetie, you're just now starting to break free of the atmosphere that has surrounded you for so long. You were showing signs of severe depression ever since you were a little girl. Our home exacerbated your condition, especially with how Ryoba abused you."

"Did something happen to make me so numb when I was little?"

"My theory is it was exacerbated by having been suffocated and beaten as a toddler. You had a deep gash on your head, I managed to fix it, but after that you were a lot difference in temperance. I think physical and emotional trauma from living with Ryoba took its toll on you and I, but you the worst since you were so little."

"Did Mom love me, Dad?" Ayano asked, starting to cry a little bit as she hugged her stuffed bunny. I sat down next to her and caressed her hair to try to comfort her.

"I wish I knew, Sweetie," I sighed. "Your mother was a very messed up person. I don't think she knew how to truly love, or what it was. She claimed to love me, but she destroyed my life unapologetically. She claimed to love you, but she's treated you horribly."

"I never knew what would happen. Sometimes she was so sadistic, and other times she treated me like a princess. It was confusing and I was scared to leave my room because I never knew what I was going to get… But the more I hid the less I felt."

"I don't know exactly how she saw you. She claimed you were the physical manifestation of our love and that you were precious to her, but she also saw you as a rival."

"She might be right about the first part," Ayano said nonchalantly.

"I never loved Ryoba…"

"I know. A broken fucking mess that should have never happened."

I sighed and hugged her, "No… You're the only good thing that ever came from the horrible situation… I don't like how my life went, but I am happy that I got the chance to be your dad. I'm happy that you're here, Ayano. I can't imagine life without my little girl."

"But I wouldn't exist if Mom never took you."

"Yes but… That's ok. It was going to happen either way, so at least I got the opportunity to have you in my life. I wouldn't trade you for the life I wanted before all this, I'd deny it in a heartbeat if it meant you would still be here."

"That's crazy, Dad."

"Dads are crazy," I chuckled. "You're the only good thing from that mess, so never discredit yourself. You're a strong young lady and I'm very proud of you, Ayano."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Get some rest, Sweetie. You have school tomorrow and we will have to go back to the station."

"ok… Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Baby Girl."


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there in the police station, confirming what needed to be confirmed. It was taking a while, but I didn't really mind. It was nice to know that the hell I had been living was finally over, and someone was actually listening to me.

"Your identity has been confirmed, Mr. Akiyama," the officer told me as he sat down across from me. "I never thought that case would get solved. We have contacted your family, I hope that won't be a problem."

"Are they still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, your parents have been encouraging us to continue on with investigating the case all these years."

I smiled a little to myself at the news that my family was still wanting me to come home. Unfortunately, at this point I've spent more of my life with Ryoba than I have with my own family. I frowned slightly at that thought, but it didn't detract from the excitement to see my parents again. It had been so long. I hadn't seen them since I was sixteen years old. It would be great to see them again… At least I hoped so. Part of me wondered if I was too far gone to be a part of their family anymore. It had been twenty nine years. My parents were old by now. It's not like I could just go home like everything was the way it was thirty years ago. Hell, I have a fifteen year old daughter now. Things would never be the same. Even if they had found me at seventeen, things would never be the same. Was I even worthy of the effort to try to get to know? I broke a very long time ago. I felt like a lost cause, but maybe not everyone would have the same opinion.

"Will they be coming here?" I asked.

"Yes, they said they would be here as soon as possible," The officer replied.

"Thank you."

It wasn't long before my parents arrived at the station. Having given the police my entire story, every scrap of evidence against Ryoba that existed, and some things Ayano told me about, I was allowed to just sit in the waiting room. I stared at my phone for a while, specifically at the last text I had gotten from Ayano. She had texted me from school to tell me that she was going to study at Midori's house. I would pick her up around dinner. I was glad she was getting the chance to act like a normal high schooler after everything. That's all I ever wanted for her. I wanted her to have a normal life. It's something I could never provide her with unfortunately. I did everything I could have though. Now all we can do is pick up the pieces and hope for the best.

"Soto?" I heard a voice asked. I looked up from my phone to see an elderly couple looking around the waiting room. I waited for them to come over, but then I remembered how my face had been altered. I stood up and slowly walked over to them. "Can we help you, Sir?"

"I am Soto Akiyama," I said quietly, unsure of whether I was even telling the truth at this point. I knew I was, but it felt so foreign to say my name. I had been 'Mr. Aishi' for so long, it felt surreal to say my real name. "Mom, Dad, do you remember me?" Their eyes widened as they exchanged glances. The elderly woman walked closer to me, staring in shock. "I'm sorry, I know I look different, it's a long story, but I'll expla-"

"Not right now, Soto," Mom said as she threw her arms around me. Dad walked over and did the same, pulling Mom and I close like he used to when I was a child. I felt tears start to cascade down my face as I hugged my parents after twenty nine years of separation. I had forgotten how much I missed them until this moment. I tried not to think of my family to avoid the pain for so long. Now it was all crashing down on me like a ton of bricks… I must've looked so childish for breaking down over my parents, but I honestly couldn't care anymore. I think part of me will forever be the stolen child.

"I'm sorry, I know it's been so long. I know I should've tried harder to let you know what had happened, I just didn't know how to do it without her finding out." I wiped my tears away once we had finally found the strength to let go of each other.

"We're just happy to see you alive. We thought we were searching for a corpse at this point," Dad said solemnly.

"I'm surprised I haven't died too," I admitted. "I assume you don't know the situation yet."

"No, all we were told was that the police had found you," Mom said.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk about it? I think you deserve an explanation to why I wasn't home in time for dinner."

"We'll go home and you can tell us everything,"

It was a rather long ride home. I wasn't surprised; my parents hadn't moved from our old home in the countryside. We were still in the same town, but more towards the country side end of it. We finally rolled up to a nice sized house in a quiet neighborhood. Outside there were some children playing on the sidewalk, but their parents seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on them. My parents' house was an older one, but a nicely kept one. There were lots of trees and flowers around the house, giving it a tranquil and natural feel you can't get in the city. The large tree in the front yard had a treehouse in it, which reminded me of when I was young. My sister, brother, and I used to hang out in our own treehouse all the time when we were children, playing space invaders or pirates. My thoughts wandered to Aya and Ryu, who I hadn't seen in so long. Was Aya even still alive?

"Um… Mom, Dad, are Ryu and Aya alive?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, why do you phrase it like that?" Dad asked.

"Ryoba made it seem like Aya was dead."

"She's been paraplegic since she was thirteen, but she's alive. Ryu is perfectly fine. Both are married and have children now. Aya is a stay at home mom, her husband is a business man. Ryu is a surgeon and his wife is a nurse."

"Will I be able to see them soon?"

"We will invite them home to dinner tonight. It's been too long for us to wait a day longer to have our family back together," Mom said solemnly. I nodded in agreement and got out of the car once we got in the garage. I looked around, taking in the sight of home. Several bikes were propped up in the garage along with several boxes for storage. I followed my mom and dad inside. Things looked so different from how they were last time I was home… Of course, that's to be expected considering that it'd been nearly thirty years. I was relieved to see a few things hadn't changed like the kitchen table and the old radio in the living room. I took off my shoes and held them for a moment, simply standing in the mud room and staring out the hall into my old home. "Honey, set your shoes down and make yourself comfortable. I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks, Mom," I replied and sat down at the table. Dad sat down at his usual spot after grabbed two beers from the fridge. He offered me one, which I figured I ought to accept. I normally don't like taking drinks from other people, but being worried about it seems irrational considering it's my parents. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Son." Dad nodded to me and took a sip from his can. I soon did the same, unsure of what to say or do.

"Um… I'll need to go pick up my daughter in an hour or two if that's alright. I can get a taxi if you don't want to use up the gas in the car."

"No, I'll go with you to pick her up," Dad insisted. "How many children do you have?"

"Just Ayano. She's fifteen. A few months ago she started high school at Akademi High."

"Ah, a smart child like her father. That makes us proud." Dad smiled a little as Mom handed us all bowls of beef fried rice she made. She joined us at the table and silently stared at me, as if she wanted to say something.

"Thank you for the food." I said before eating my lunch. We all ate in silence for a while before Mom finally broke the silence.

"Soto… What happened? Where have you been all this time?"

"I was in town all this time," I said simply. "Do you remember that girl on the news back in 89? Ryoba Aishi."

"A little bit." She nodded.

"She was guilty. All those people who were killed… She killed them all. She killed them because they were talking to me. That night I didn't come home, I met her for the first time. I was riding my bike home from school when I heard someone crying, but it was muffled. I was worried, so I got off my bike and looked around the corner, and… I don't remember what happened after that. My eyes started burning and I couldn't see, then everything went black. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in someone's basement, and this girl I didn't know was staring at me with this bizarre smile on her face. She told me that she was happy to see me awake because watching me sleep was getting boring. Six hours I think she said. I recognized her from the news as Ryoba Aishi. She held a knife to my throat and demanded I say her name, so I did. I told her I wouldn't tell anyone if she let me go, but she told me I wouldn't leave the chair until she was positive I'd never leave her… That all the people she killed was her quote on quote protecting me." I felt sicker and sicker the more I recounted the events the transpired the night I disappeared. I looked up from my food to see if my parents were listening. They were. They looked sick too. "Um…So that's basically day one out of twenty nine years… Should I stop talking?"

Mom shook her head, biting her lip with a frightened expression on her face, "Please tell us everything. We've been waiting to know where our son went and what happened to him for so long."

"Um… Ok. Ryoba kept me in her basement for a year… I only know it was a year because she told me. Sitting in the same chair, staring at the same four walls, never seeing the sun… It makes you lose track of time… Hell, lose your sanity too. Everything was at Ryoba's mercy. If I didn't give into her insanity, she'd deprive me of food and hygiene or beat me. Sometimes both. She barely fed me. She didn't want me to have the strength to fight her or run away. Her family knew I was there. Her mother was delighted that she had kidnapped me and would tell Ryoba how she would go about keeping me there. She rarely interfered though. Ryoba's father was mad at me. He blamed me for Ryoba's psychotic behavior, killing people, kidnapping me, all of that… After the year, Ryoba finally let me go upstairs, where I lived in her house for the next several years. Eventually she realized she couldn't hide me forever, so she called in a favor, had some kind of backstreet plastic surgeon change my face so I wouldn't be recognized. Anyone I saw for medical care if I was allowed to was someone Ryoba had to approve first. Someone who wouldn't be able to find out that I was Soto Akiyama," I explained. "My name and face were changed. I was sent to school under the alias of Hisato Aishi, Ryoba's cousin. I isolated myself because I knew Ryoba would kill anyone I got close to. I never told anyone who I was because I knew she would kill them and lock me up again. I somehow managed to graduate, and after that Ryoba made me marry her. My life was completely controlled by Ryoba, who was a violent, narcissistic, psychopathic, nymphomaniac who was obsessed with controlling me. I hated my life. I wanted to die more than anything else. I planned out my suicide and had everything set… Then Ayano was born. I remember holding my daughter for the first time and just thinking 'I can't leave her with this monster, I have to protect her' so I lived. I lived to raise and protect Ayano the best I could. I wasn't able to always protect her, and she's always had a lot of mental problems, but I've done everything I possibly could to provide for her. I only hope it was enough. I tried to escape several times, but they all failed until this last one… I ran away from our hotel in America. I got on the first plane back to Japan that I could, and I visited Ayano in the hospital. I went home and we were attack by some Yakuza members that Ryoba had pissed off. Ryoba was killed, but Ayano and I were alright. We managed to fend them off and get a hold of the police. Since then, everything has changed so quickly. Now I'm sitting at home for the first time in twenty nine years." Mom stood up and hugged me so tightly I thought I couldn't breathe. I hugged her back and pat her back. "It's ok, Mom, don't cry."

"I missed you so much, Soto!"

"I missed you too, Mom." I replied as I held onto her for dear life. I was home… It was all over now.


	8. Chapter 8 - Final

**Author's notes - This is the conclusion the The Escape. Thank you all for reading and all your support. I never thought this little project would actually progress past the first chapter when I started writing. I am thinking about continuing the story of Soto and Ayano Akiyama in a new story that will focus on their life after Ryoba. It would switch between Ayano and Soto's POVs, as well as include flashbacks. It would be mainly focused on recovery and moving forward for both of them. If anyone is interested in seeing this, please let me know.**

Epilogue

"Ayano, breakfast!" I called up the stairs, hastily adjusting my tie.

"One minute, Dad!"

"Quickly, quickly, we're running late!" I ran into the kitchen, feeling rather stressed. My alarm hadn't woken me up. It didn't help that I was kept up late last night and I don't generally sleep well. I grabbed a plate that was set on the counter and scrambled over to the table to eat. "Thank you for making breakfast, Mom."

"It's no problem, Soto. You have a good day at work now, ok?"

"Thank you." I nodded in reply as I continued to eat. Ayano walked into the kitchen, holding a giftbag in her hands. "What that, Sweetie?"

"Oh, it's a friend's birthday, so I got her a present."

"That's really sweet of you, Ayano. Eat up so we can get you to school on time."

Ayano readjusted her ponytail and plopped down in a chair with her food. She quickly shoveled it in her mouth, seeming rather content today. I had noticed that ever since we moved in with Mom and Dad, Ayano has been very emotional… Well, emotional for Ayano. She acts similar to most girls her age… it makes me so happy to see her finally functioning normally in a safe environment. Ayano is still her quiet self, but she's been a lot more willing to chat. She talks to us about her friends at school, about manga, and whatever she happens to be watching on tv. Ayano is a good kid, always has been, always will be. I'm proud of her.

Once we finished breakfast, we both said goodbye to Mom and left for school and work. I was able to buy a car with the money I made selling the house and a lot of the furniture in it. Plus I still had a lot in savings. It wasn't enough for a new house, but I would find a way to get Ayano and I our own house soon. For now, we live with my parents, who have been a big help to us. I'm extremely thankful for their help, for having somewhere to go after everything. Not many are as lucky as me.

Once we pulled up to Akademi, Ayano gave me a hug, grabbed her bags, and got out of the car. She waved to me and I waved back as she walked towards the school. I decided to stay and watch her walk inside to make sure she was safe. Along the way, I noticed her stop and talk to some boy with black hair. She seemed nervous, but she gave him the gift bag she had been carrying with her. He accepted it and seemed to be happy with the book inside. They exchanged smiles and walked into the school. I couldn't be more proud of her.


	9. Life Goes On Announcement

Authors Note - Life Goes On has been released. It is the sequel to this story if anyone is interested. I really hope y'all enjoy it :)


End file.
